legacy of the force: redux
by taro nightash
Summary: this is a what if fic. what if Luke and Leah were raised together on Alderaan instead of being separated. OOC Luke. this is due to the response to my Legacy of the force one shot Ava may make a cameo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this has been an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a few months now. It is a major AU in which Luke and Leah are raised in together on Alderann and are trained in the force from a young age. there will be a poll for the pairing on my profile. so without further ado **

**Legacy of the force: redux**

Luke walks through the halls of the Organa household a grin on his face. Stopping next to his twin sister's door he knocks "come on" he shouts through the door "Ben will be here any minute now" he smiles as Leah comes out of her room pulling her hair into a braid that carries over her right shoulder.

"Luke calm down" Leah says " you know that father doesn't like it when you interrupt the welcoming ceremony" then she too smiles as they walk down the hall reminiscing on the many good times that they had had with their uncle-figure, and friend. Leah was always the more level-headed of the two and, as such, took to diplomacy naturally. While Luke tended to take a more hot-headed and stubborn view on things and a good head for tactics trained to be a member of the security force. "I just want to learn more about the force" Luke smiles and thinks about the tricks Ben had taught him over the years.

"Yes you have become quite proficient in your telekinetic abilities" Leah smiles "but you have nether the patience nor the mindset to apply persuasion techniques" Luke glowers at her then puffs out his cheeks in frustration and Leah giggles "you could study the combat forms of the force though." Luke perks up at this and Leah presses forward "battle instructor(inserthere) was singing high praise of your solid swordsmanship, just a little food for thought." Leah's smiles as she sees Luke's eyes light up with the possibility and he starts pulling on her arm urging her to speed up.

"Come on" Luke says yanking her arm harder, his hair falling in his eyes and he brushes it out before reaching the door and opening it with the force. Bail and Ben turn and smile at the teens as Luke rushes in dragging Leah behind him. Leah pulls her arm free and bows before glaring at Luke to do the same. Smiling she turns back to the older men "hello father, Ben. I trust we aren't interrupting anything" she asks glancing pointedly at Luke

Ben smiles "no, Leah your father was just telling me how you have progressed in your studies" he looks at the door and smiles "Luke your cotrol has improved indefinitely," he pauses and gives him a look "even if your patience hasn't" Luke's cheeks flame and he looks down at the floor. "Now that we have covered most of the telekinetic aspects of the force, we will move on to abilities more suited for your individual skill sets, as such I have a couple of gifts for you" he says pulling out two packages and hands them to the twins.

Luke stares at his for a while before turning to Leah and says "it's only fair that since I got first in coming to this world you should get first in this." Leah smiles and turns to her package opening the paper neatly and pulls out an tome and a holocron.

Looking at Ben she opens the book "this is a book on the healing and stronger force techniques as well as a holocron of a master instructing in their use, the book concluds by instructing on how to create your own holocrons" Leah's eyes shine as she flips through the pages looking over the thousands of ancient techniques that are encased in the pages.

Luke's package also contained a tome and a holocron as well as a strangely shaped cylindrical object Luke presses a button on it an a vibrant blue beam springs to life in his hand. "Your instruction lies in the direction of the guardian, so in yours there are instructions on the many forms of force enhanced combat and lightsaber combat. In addition I have included the lightsaber of one of the Organa Jedi as well as your father's lightsaber." Pullingthe second saber that had been hidden in the recesses of the plasteel box. igniting it, a bright, golden blade springs to life In his off hand.

Both Luke and Leah were unsurprised at the mention of their birth father. They had known that they were adopted for a few years, their father had told them on their tenth birthday. Though, the news that their father was a Jedi was comforting to say the least. Smiling Luke and Leah walk to their training room and start to study the materials given to them. Luke sets his sabers down and walks to the weapons rack pulling two practice blades out and walking over to begin the drills shown by the book.

(Timeskip two years)

Luke runs down the hall past the training area "it had to be today my alarm died, oh Leah's gonna kill me" the harried fifteen year old berates himself before running into the hanger and skidding to a halt in front of their father. Leah smacks the back of his head and glares at him "ow, Leah" Luke complains.

"Now that your brother is here" Bail says preventing the argument that he knows is coming "I'll finish debriefing you on your mission." He smiles and looks at Luke "young skywalker will be your guard throughout the mission. You will be going to Kashyyk to serve as a liaison between the governor and the empire" he looks to Leah and looks pointedly at her "do not upset the wookies, though you must maintain an air of superiority in the presence of all imperial soldiers. The only person who is allowed to see any weakness from you is your brother, understood" he asks a serious expression on His face.

Leah assumes the same expression "understood father," she says confidently.

"Luke do not antagonize the officers, understood?" Bail says looking at Luke with a face serious enough to dry concrete.

Luke nods an easy smile on his face "got it dad" he says assuming the same expression that is on his twin's face. Walking to the shuttle they take one last look at their father before the door closes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The two day journey to Kashyyk was fairly uneventful, barring the refresher incident. As they touched down Luke pulls his hair into a feudal bun before putting on his mask and standing behind Leah's right shoulder. Clipping his sabers to his belt, he cocks his head and takes a breath letting his senses expand into the force "two diplomats, six troops each eighteen in all." He cocks his head to the other side as if listening "no trained force users," he stops and stares at something in the 'distance' "yet" he says then runs his hand over his arms making a last check of his armour.

"You know it creeps me out when you do that" Leah says punching his shoulder plate lightly.

Luke smirks behind his mask as the ramp decends "let's make a good first impression" and Leah begins to walk down the ramp Luke at her shoulder.

"Ah princess Leah Organa" the lead politician says smiling in a way that makes both of the siblings cringe inwardly "what a pleasure it is to have the emperor send you as the emissary to our humble forest planet" he says gesturing to the Forest around him. "My name is ozzik slum, but you can call me captain" he gives the satanic grin again.

Luke grunts at the introduction and motions for him to get on with it. Leah nods in response "please captain, now that the formalities are over with my companion and I would like to be shown to our room" she says taking control of the situation before things got out of hand.

"Of course" slum replied his smile coming out a little forced. "Loke" he snaps and a young ensign salutes and comes forward "show our guests" he pauses at that word glaring at the companions "to their room, and make sure they're comfortable"

Loke bows to the captain and turns to the siblings "if you will follow me please" he says turning and striding down a hallway to their right "I must say despite my superior's behavior I quite admire how you both remained impassive to his obvious dislike of the situation" hopefully when the skyhook is completed his mood will improve" he says cheerfully "ah, here we are the young lady is on the right and the young man is across the hall, if there is nothing else that is required I will take my leave"

"That will be all" Luke says curtly assuming the role of the bodyguard and dismissing he young man. As he turns Luke subtly waves his hand and the young man runs to the platform to make arrangements for the shuttle to stay for the next week while they waited for their father to send someone with an excuse to pull them off planet.

One week passed and Luke was getting nervous. He paced his room getting fed up with waiting for their father and his coalition to break them out. In the middle of the second week Luke finally lost patience and was about to blast the door down when it openes and a miralan strides in "my compatriot has gone to destroy the skyhook for your employer, head to her room and, once you see it fall, find a way to get off planet."

"Is the shuttle still on the platform" Luke asks taking in the woman's face and strength.

She winces "yes," he shoots her a look and she finishes the answer in a rush "the pilot however isn't"

"As long as that imperial piece of crap can run, then I can fly it" she smirks and dashes out the door. Throwing his hood up and slipping his mask into place he smiles and strides to his sisters door not even bothering to knock "pack up" he tells her "as soon as we see that ugly thing in the sky turn into a beautiful fireball then we are getting to our shuttle and leaving this mossball behind"

She smiles and turns to him "I just wish we could see the capitain's expression at our parting gift" she says as the sky turns orange with the skyhook's explosion.

He nods drawing his lightsabers off his belt "watch my back, we don't know if our allies were thorough in their sweep. We don't want any accidents" he says his blades sparking to life.

They make it to the hanger and run up the ramp of the shuttle. Luke takes the pilot's seat flipping numerous switches and groaning in frustration as the engine turns over once, twice, three times, then dies. "I knew this ship would be the death of us" he growls as he sends the force flooding the system trying to find the problem "ah" he says and pulls a panel of the wall flips a lever rewires a fuse and the ship sparks to life "thank god" Luke breaths as he takes the pilots chair again "strap yourself in and hold on tight" he says lifting the ship off and locking the wings into a flight position "this is going to be tricky" he says as the shuttle maneuvers through the branches of the Kashyyk upper canopy.

Moments later the shuttle explodes out of the deciduous forest and into the outer atmosphere. Leah lets out a breath "well now that that's over we should call father and tell him that we are on our way home" and with that she stands up and walks into the back of the ship. Luke pulls his mask and hood and runs his hand through his hair. Standing up he puts the ship on autopilot and walks into the meditation chamber.

Pulling two crystals from the pouch on his belt he walks to his workbench and sets the crystals into the slots in the sabers that he is constructing for his final test from Ben. He smiles as the hilts resonate with his force signature. Turning he sets the hilts in a hidden pocket inside his cloak, then strides back to the cockpit to rejoin Leah.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so i would like to thank those of you who have reviewed and have a few things to say.**

**first to heartbeat stars: these first three chapters take place during the first force unleashed game. the emperor knew that Bail was financing the different rebel factions so he sent Leah (and as an extension in this story Luke) to kashyyk as hostages to stop Bail from helping.**

**Princessjedixx: thank you for the review. it got my muse into overdrive and I am already thinking of more arcs to ad to the already thought out story.**

**finally i just want to say that the next chapter will timeskip about a year to prepare for not only the episode IV arc but also a special arc that i'm not going to reveal that much about**

**as always *hides behind 501st legion* rate and review and no flames please**

Chapter three

"He didn't answer" Leah looks panicked as Luke enters the cockpit.

"What" Luke asks as he sits down.

"Dad's not answering," Leah says as her brother's aura calms her "I tried his personal and his home com, and didn't get an answer" she walks over to the copilot's chair and sits down. "What do we do?"

Luke flips on the galaxy map and starts tracing different paths with his fingers "last I was in contact with him he had hoped to get into contact with an old general from the war," he points to a planet just off the Correlian run "here, scanning the holonet for Jedi activity around that time," he pauses "well that's interesting" he says looking over a newsfeed before flipping multiple switches and inserting a spike into the drive. "This is a local security feed from the day I talked to dad" he says as he pulls up a new feed and pushes play. The recording shows Bail walk up to a man with strips of cloth covering what appear to be scarred eyes. After a short exchange he turns away and storms out in disgust. "Now," he says drawing Leah's attention back to the present "that by itself is not all that conclusive, but couple it with this second recording take. Thirteen days later and we have half the puzzle done." He says as he flips the recording on again.

This time as the scene plays out, a young man in his twenties walks up to the same older man. A longer exchange happens followed by the man standing up and the younger man igniting a lightsaber and escorting the older man out. Leah starts as he recording zooms in on the young man's face "he is the one I," she pauses trying to find the right word "coerced into destroying he skyhook and liberating us"

"Ever the politician aren't you sis?" Luke questions, causing Leah to blush. Luke hums as he pulls up the tantive iv's tracking signal and watches as the beacon lands on felucia "why in the kriff would he go there" Luke asks bringing the shuttle back to realspace long enough to make the calculations for the jump to Felucia.

(Timeskip)

As they drop out of hyperspace Luke scans the planet for Bail's personal tracking beacon. Pulling up a map of the planet Leah studies it looking for any sign of their father "there" she says pointing to a small area just north of a settlement "wait a minute …" she squints at the screen "that can't be right he appears to be moving"

Luke joins her at he map "the scans came back and I think you'll find this interesting" he hands her a datapad that shows a small ship parked just south of the settlement "look familiar" he asks showing her the footage from kashyyk.

Leah smirks "it's him" she turns to Luke "father is in capable hands let's return home"

As Luke turns the shuttle about he senses a young woman's force signature. pausing he sends a telepathic message to her "I shall return for you"

"Who are you?" The woman asks

"A friend," he responds "look to the skies two years from now, I will see you then"

"What was that" Leah asks sensing the conversation through the twin bond between them.

"Someone who was lost and looking for comfort" he replies running a hand over the dash of the shuttle "someone who will need not only guidance but companionship for the time ahead" he shakes his head and finishes the calculations to return to alderaan.

Luke walks back into the small room that he occupies while on the shuttle. After setting his mask on the nightstand and piling his armor in the dresser he sits on the bed slipping into a meditative trance.

(Leah)

As the ship enters hyperspace for the fifth time since leaving Kashyyk Leah finally relaxes into her seat. Taking out the tome given to her by Ben she takes the bookmark out and reads.

(Timeskip)

The sun is just setting over the palace as the twins finally break the atmosphere. Landing in the secondary hanger they wander into the banquet hall and smile as they absorb the familiar sights before separating to their rooms to prepare for their father's arrival. Luke walks to the back of his room and changes into sweats leaving his upper body bare. Smiling he pulls out the holocron he had been working on for the two weeks before their departure. Finishing the circuitry he sets it down and stretches before starting to go through the katas for the day.

Leah enters her room and walks toward the window looking out over the garden toward the mountains in the south. Smiling she returns to her bed and sets up her communicator "azure queen to tantive IV, come in tantive IV" she watches as the image flickers to life "this is tantive IV I hear you Leah, how was Kashyyk?" Her father asks smiling at the shudder and grimace that ensues "father," she says "I know you love Luke and I, but I never want to have anything to do with that bastard stern again." She states glaring at him "other than that the stay was pleasant" she turns to the window and watches the stars for a few seconds "the rescue party was just a little bit unconventional though" she smiles and turns back to her father "I assume that you met them on Felucia?"

He smiles "yes the boy was more than a little angry at the galaxy in general but he and the woman with him both had good hearts." He rubs his chin thoughtfully "he proposed an alliance to end the empire" looking her in the eye he continues "I've been in contact with Mon Mothma and General Madine, and they have agreed to consider" he sighs as she opens her mouth "I know what you're going to ask, and there are a few stipulations" his expression turns stern "you have to take your brother with you at all times and if he says 'run' you run, got it?"

She nods "I understand father" she says "I love you and will see you soon"


End file.
